


Restless

by WiliQueen



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Precognition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiliQueen/pseuds/WiliQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's dreams hit close to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> Written the 2008 LiveJournal Fandom Stocking exchange.

What does it mean when you dream that your maidservant is Queen?

For most people, not much. Perhaps that she spoke beyond her station, and you didn't know how to handle it. But, while Gwen might speak beyond her station sometimes, it's never been without good reason.

And I'm not most people.

Wide awake now, in the darkest hour of the night, the image won't leave me. Breathtakingly beautiful. Desperately unhappy.

I'm not sure why it frightens me so.

When the King has outlawed magic, his ward's dreams should be only dreams. Why can't Gaius make a draught for that?


End file.
